Crush On You
by AquaScor
Summary: Scott's been in love with Jean since he first laid in eyes on her. She's beautiful, smart and so awesome and then…he gets a crush on Annalis Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…new story…X-Men Evolution. We've got our major characters here and a simple twist….Scott has a crush on Rogue (Annalis). Enjoy reading it, it's a multi-parter but it shouldn't be too long.

Scott spied on Annalis from around the corner of the school building. He was minding his business, walking to his car, when he saw Brad Johnson approach her. Brad was a junior on the Varsity basketball team. Annalis never seemed to be interested in anybody until now and he found himself feeling kind of weird about the idea of them talking to each other. What made him stop and hide was when he saw her smile at him and pull him aside to talk. Brad was flirting with her and it would appear that she was gladly flirting in return. He didn't like it. So instead of walking by like any normal person, here he was, like a peeping tom watching her from around the side of the main building.

She kept touching his arm, hand and chest. She wiped at her eye and he saw Brad take her hand and blow in her eye lightly. She laughed at it then she smiled at him. She was so flirting with him and he couldn't stand it. He'd had just enough as he watched Brad tuck her bangs behind her ear. He turned away and leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure why, but right now, hated Brad Johnson.

"Hey Scott."

He turned to see Kitty at his left. "Hey Kitty."  
"Scare ya? What are ya doing just standing here?"

"Going to the car. I just stopped for a minute. I wasn't expecting anybody. Anyway, you heading home?"

"Nah. I need to meet with some group members for a project."

"Okay." He smiled at Kitty and grabbed his book bag from the ground. He turned the corner and waved back at her. "If you see anyone else let them know I'll wait for them for ten minutes then I'm gone." Scott started to pass Annalis and tried to make it seem casual. He was assaulted by the smell of her lotion, soap or something because whatever it was, it damn sure wasn't a manly smell.

"Annalis, need a ride?"

"Oh hey Scott. Scott, this is Brad. Brad, Scott."

"Hey."

" 'Sup."

"So, ride?" Scott looked away for a moment.

"Yeah." Annalis looked at Brad. "So tonight at 7 right?"

"I'll be there." Brad smiled at her and trailed his hand over hers as he walked away. She slipped her arm through Scott's and pulled him as they walked to his car. His body was tingling from her touch but not the kind he expected.

"Can I get front?"

"Sure." He knew that something was not right about this but he couldn't focus his attention enough to realize what it was. It was amazing how good she smelled. It was amazing how good she looked.

"Earth to Scott, do you copy?"

"Yeah." He snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry."

"No biggie." She smiled and this blanket of warmth just seemed to come over him. He slid his arm from her as he opened the car door to let her in. He put his bag on the backseat and walked around to the driver's side of the car where he got in, turning on the car in the process. His mind was starting to clear and he remembered what he wanted to ask her about.

"I saw you kiss Brad on the cheek. Why didn't he... well you know?"

"Oh that, it's nothing."

"And you were touching me too. Something wrong?"

"No. Actually things are getting so much better. The professor gave me this necklace and it keeps me from draining the energy and memories non-mutants. I can touch them and everything."

"What about mutants?"

"I'll still drain them but he's been working with me on some techniques to keep me from over draining or taking stuff during light contact. The main thing we've been working on now is dealing with mutants with no contact. You know like how to control what I take, powers or memories. It's really cool. I took a memory of when he first met Magneto. It was awesome."

"You seem really excited."

"I am! I can be a normal girl again. I can date without worrying about my date becoming comatose with a good night kiss."

Scott laughed at her statement, eliciting one from her in return. Her smile was beautiful. "I'm glad. I've never seen you so happy."

"Thanks." She started singing and bopping to the music on the radio and he laughed and looked away. He was turning to look at her again, seeing Evan, Jean and Kurt heading toward the car.

"So if I heard right you have your first real date tonight."

"Yes and Brad is so hot."

"I can't say on the grounds that he's not my type." Scott grinned at her. She swatted at him without touching him.

"You're funny today, you feeling okay?"

"Are you implying I'm not usually funny?" Scott asked giving her a look intended to make her laugh.

"I would never imply such a thing. I would say it, but never imply it." She laughed and it was infectious. Within moments they were both laughing. "No really are you okay, Mr. I-rarely-crack-a-smile-unless-Jean-asks?"

"Not really but maybe this is good for me." They locked on each other for a brief second but the moment was interrupted.

"You're not supposed to touch anybody. Professor said so."

"I didn't." Annalis backed up against the seat, scared for a moment at the voice. "I wouldn't do that."

"I saw you Annalis, back seat."

"Scott said I could have shotgun." Annalis gave Jean a pout and an inaudible ha when she turned to look at Scott.

"Scott?" She gave him a look and he looked away.

"Get in Jean. We're waiting on you." He watched as she flashed Annalis a scowl and reluctantly climbed into the back seat insisting that Evan move over. He shook his head and put the car into reverse. He put his arm on the passenger seat, being careful not to touch Annalis and reversed out of the parking space. He changed gears again and headed in the direction of home. He could barely make out the conversation between Evan and Kurt with the gusting wind roaring in his ears. He glanced at Jean in the rear view mirror. She was still scowling and glaring at Annalis. He had enough to worry about without her getting upset. He was wondering just when he had developed a crush on Annalis.

Annalis was applying her lipstick and necklace as Kitty entered their room. She said nothing as she threw her books on the floor and flopped down on the bed on her back. She was looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hey." She rolled over on her stomach and looked at her. She whistled in appreciation. "Sexy."

"I was trying to go for interested."

"Well if he can't tell you're interested he must be blind. Hot date?"

"Actually, yes."

"Annalis, you've been holding out on me. Dish."

"Actually he asked me out today. I didn't even expect it."

"So where are you and Scott going?" Kitty sat up and folded her legs Indian style.

"Scott!" Annalis turned and looked at Kitty like she was crazy. "I'm going out with Brad Johnson."

"But I saw..."

"What did I do?" they both heard from the door.

Annalis turned around and looked at the door to see Scott looking at her. She noticed him get slack jawed at her frontal view.

"What? Too much make-up? Too much cleavage?"

He couldn't say anything. He was in awe of how beautiful she looked. Her cropped black shirt showed just enough cleavage and belly to bring sex to any male's mind. Her straight-legged white slacks made her appear thinner than he thought she was. Her silver bracelets, the necklace the professor had given her and her black heels accentuated the outfit perfectly. She was truly beautiful.

"Oh God, I look awful. You have to leave so I can change." Scott stood still just drinking in her state.

"Kitty, do something. Brad will be here any minute."

The name brought him out of his momentary paralysis. She should change. He didn't want Brad getting the wrong ideas. He moved his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Kitty!" She was practically crying because she didn't want to touch him but he had to leave right now.

"Scott, please." Kitty got up and ushered him out of the room. "She's about to go into massive meltdown. Before you leave tell her how awesome she looks." He still couldn't talk so he shook his head in a positive response. Kitty closed the door behind him. She saw Annalis head to the closet.

"Stop!"

Abruptly, Annalis turned to face her roommate.

"You look awesome. Don't change a thing but that frown. Smile because right now you are the shit."

"Then why was he looking at me like I grew a fourth head?"

"Because he's never seen you look this hot before that's why."

"Kitty please."

"After all the time that I have spent trying to get you to join the fashion conscious, would I lie to you? You look awesome. Go downstairs and wait for Brad." Annalis looked at her reflection and dashed toward the closet. Kitty went to her and directed her toward the door. She pushed her to the stairs and told her to go downstairs for the second time.

"By the way," Kitty started, "I saw Scott spying on you today. It looks like you may have an admirer."

"That is so far from funny," Annalis said as she walked down the stairs.

"Have fun."

"I plan to." Annalis heard Kurt's voice as she descended the stairs.

"Now listen here Brad. Annalis is like a sister to me so you make sure you treat her with respect and have her back by ten."

"Don't listen to him," she said hurrying down the stairs. "My curfew is 11:30. Go away Kurt."

"Kurt's my man, Annalis. Besides he's just looking out for you. She'll be back by 11."

"10:45."

"11. Good-bye Kurt." He looked in his pocket and pulled out some bills and fifty cents. He opened her purse and put it in. He walked away without another word. Brad took her hand and led her to the door and down the steps. He threaded his fingers in hers.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. He's supposed to look out for you. That's what brothers and friends do."

"I'm still embarrassed." She looked down as they walked to his car.

"If you were my sister, dressed like this, you wouldn't have left the house."

"Thanks, I think."

"You look awesome."

"Thanks."

Brad opened the door and closed it as she got in. He got in, started the jeep and drove away.

Scott watched Annalis leave on her first real date since he'd known her. He could see their fingers threaded together and the feeling of jealousy returned. He turned away from the window as the car drove away and he plopped down onto his bed, He turned on his stereo and heard R. Kelly's voice flow through his speakers.

_We all up in this jeep  
We fogging up the windows  
We got the radio up  
We all up in the back  
We got this shit bouncing...  
_

Scott closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the music and relax but instead he was assaulted with images of Brad and Annalis doing just what R. Kelly was singing about. His eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling for a moment. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes again.

_Now let me see you bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce _

_Now let me see you bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce... _

The images came to him again, this time more graphically. Scott opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He pulled on his shoes and thundered down the steps.

"Scott, is something wrong?" he heard from behind him.

He shook his head in denial and headed toward the training room. A hard work out was all he needed to get those images and Annalis out of his mind.

Hope you liked the first chapter…..Okay now review….


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1…here's chapter 2. Don't forget to review!

Scott spent the next few days working out during every waking moment when he wasn't studying or training. He watched her leave the house, do every day things. He watched Jean too.

For as close as he and Jean had gotten over the past few years, he noticed so many other things about her now that he had not noticed before. He saw a confidence in Jean that he didn't see in Annalis but it wasn't what most people would find attractive. He was beginning to realize that her confidence was more of arrogance. It wasn't overbearing or obnoxious but he could see it. He saw it in the way she walked around school with Duncan, when they were supposed to have something special. He had never seen it before, but his eyes were opening. She liked the attention Duncan gave her, not that he blamed her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong.

He watched Annalis too. He noticed that she normally sat alone or with her friend Risty. She normally kept to herself and watched everyone else as if life were going on without her. She almost always wore a melancholy expression except when with Risty, Kurt or Kitty. She always seemed happy around them. She was so pensive most of the time he wasn't sure whether she was thinking or brooding. He also noticed the difference in her since she and Mr. So-Hot-Brad began seeing each other every day, all day for the last two weeks. She was like sunshine, happy all the time. He would be disgusted if seeing her didn't make him so giddy; it was ridiculous.

He had begun making more frequent trips to his locker which was conveniently across the hall from hers. He was actually on his way there now and every part of his body began to hum with excitement at the thought of seeing her. He had missed seeing what she was wearing this morning since she left early with Brad. He turned the corner into the hallway that housed his and her lockers in good spirits until he saw her, at his locker, looking very pissed off. He took a deep breath fully intent on not letting her mood affect him. She seemed to be able to do that a lot lately.

"Hey, Jean."

"You let her sit in front all last week and you've been avoiding me for weeks."

"You really want to get into this now," he said looking at her incredulously.

"I just want to know what's going on. Do you like her?"

"Well let's see...she's part of the team, I consider her my friend so by definition, yes Jean, I like her."

"You know what I mean, Scott."

"I do and it's a silly question. You're bugging."

"I am not...bugging. Ugh, now you sound like Kirk."

"Totally! Class Jean, gotta go." Scott walked away calmly, proud of the fact that he handled himself well. He didn't think about Annalis once so she had nothing to read. It was so well worth the look on her face as he turned to walk away.

Scott took up his nightly mantle at his bedroom window. He watched as Brad and Annalis left the mansion and got into his car. As usual, he opened the door for her, kissed her, and closed the door. He walked around the front of the car, as he always did, and she had the door open by time he got there. He watched the car drive away and pulled himself away from the window. He flopped down on the bed on his back and folded his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't really sure of his feelings for Annalis but he knew that every time he saw her he had butterflies in his stomach and every time he saw her with Brad he felt sick and compelled to watch at the same time.

He couldn't stand it. For as long as he could remember he'd been in love with Jean. From the very first moment he'd seen Jean he'd sensed peace. One day came and he just noticed Annalis. He noticed how cute she was and how quiet she was except when she was Kurt & Kitty. With them, a different part of her personality showed. You saw her smile, and man did she have a great smile; you heard her laugh. She had this awesome sense of humor that only came out when she was with them or her best friend, Risty. But every time they would touch each other a look of longing would cross over her expression for a brief moment. She felt strong emotions but often never shared them. He wondered if she talked about them with Brad. Brad Johnson came out of nowhere. It would seem that the same time he started to notice Annalis so did 'Oh-so-hot-Brad-Johnson'. He wanted to hate that guy but he made that amazing smile of hers commonplace.

He looked over at the clock, they'd only been gone an hour. He reluctantly swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. This was ridiculous! Why was he having these feelings and where did they come from; he was in love with Jean. He gave up thinking about it. He changed into a tee and shorts and headed down to the gym for a workout.

Annalis was on cloud 9 when she came in later that night. As usual, they had the best time. He took her to a movie then to dinner where they talked about everything and anything. They'd been out every night this week and every night ended with a kiss.

"Look who's back," Kitty said falling in step with her as she left the kitchen. They walked in silence up the stairs until reaching the landing before the hallway.

"So," Kitty started, "you must really like him. You guys have been out evey night this week. "

"And last weekend," Annalis added smiling.

"So, did he kiss you yet?"

"Yes and no. We've had pecks but not THE kiss. "

"You better go for it girl. Brad is hot and I bet he's an awesome kisser. "

Scott caught up on the tail end of the conversation. "Who's an awesome kisser?"

"I was asking Annalis if Brad was... " Kitty snuck a look at Scott. He'd been acting weird the last week and if his reaction to Annalis' outfit was a sign, he was hot for her.

"So he hasn't kissed you yet?" Scott asked curiously.

"No."

"I'm sure he's waiting for a reason," Scott said opening his door. "I wouldn't worry about it Annalis. He's obviously really into you; it'll happen when the time is right."


	3. Chapter 3

To those who have reviewed, thank you so very much! Glad to hear that my efforts help to make your day and reading pleasure. So sorry for how late this third chapter is….know how it is when life gets in the middle of your planning (LOL).

I'll be uploading a 3 & 4 for your perusal today and we should be coming to the close of our story soon.

Thanks for hanging in there and sorry for the short chapter.

He closed his door and leaned against it. He wasn't sure whether Brad not kissing her was good or bad. He thought it was great but seeing her dejected about it made him not so easy with it. This was ridiculous! All he wanted to do was think about her and yet he had to restrain his thoughts, especially in a house with 2 telepaths.

He'd been looking for someone he could talk to but it he kept drawing a blank. He couldn't talk to anyone in the house without Jean finding out and he didn't want to fight with her. It was just a crush and would eventually go away but until it did, he'd rather not be bothered to fight. Fighting meant hurt feelings, revelations and an uncomfortable conversation with the Professor; that he could definitely do without. Scott sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, he tried to think but his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of her and her smile. He heard a knock at his door; he blanked his mind and got up to answer the door.

"Jean."

"I want to talk to you," she said trying to push past him.

"About..."

"About your attitude. You've been so different lately, are you going to let me in?"

"No, we can talk right here or maybe downstairs in the kitchen." He emphasized his statement by closing the door behind him.

"What is going on with you, Scott?"

"I've had a few things on my mind," he said noncommittally.

"I haven't heard anything in your mind for over two weeks now."

"Does the Professor know that you just tap into our minds whenever you want to?"

"Scott, you never..."

"That was before. Some things are none of your business unless I want to tell you so stay out of my head and my thoughts." He went back into his room and closed the door. He searched for his MP3 player and popped in his buds. He just wanted to tune everything out for a little longer.

He hadn't meant to hurt her feeling but in a way it felt good. Before this thing with Annalis, he had been growing irritated with her obliviousness when it came to Duncan Matthews. She acted like she couldn't see what a snob he was, not to mention a real asshole and she always accused him of "giving Duncan a hard time". Well, this time he was giving her the hard time she had earned.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's your second upload, enjoy. Don't forget to read & review!

He still hadn't figured out when or why he had this crush on Annalis and it was getting harder not to think about her. With the weather warming up, it was almost impossible not to look at her. Her newfound confidence, thanks to Mr. Hot Brad, and he was really starting to hate that guy, and the Professor and his super powered jewelry, had her traipsing through the world of midriffs and short shorts with Kitty, who he wasn't very fond of right now either. Every other night they were on a date and Kitty helped her get dressed and she had to look so hot, and for all that's good he was ready to snap! He didn't mind that she looked hot at all but it was the look on Brad's face that said it all. So did the kiss they shared outside the front door or in the car before pulling off. He wanted to keep telling himself he wasn't spying on them but at this point lying to himself was a waste, he had a major crush on Annalis.

"Scott, can I see you in my office?"

"Sure Professor," he thought and blanked his mind as he headed to his office. He'd lost any spry in step, unless Annalis was around so he trudged, dragging his feet all the way to the Professor's office, making a usual five minute trip take fifteen.

"Yes Professor," he said walking into his office.

"Please close the door Scott."

"Yes sir. Is something wrong?" Scott asked closing the door as the Professor asked.

"I thought that would be my line today," the Professor answered. "Please have a seat," and he motioned to the many options that Scott had. He sat and just looked up at the Professor his mind only on what the Professor could want.

"It's come to my attention that you and Jean seem to be at sorts. Is there a reason for that?"

"Jean's imagining things Professor. I've just had a few things on my mind and I want some time alone to mull things over."

"You two have always been very close, she's hurt by you shutting her out."

"I hate to sound insensitive Professor but it's about time Jean learns everything's not always about her. Can I go?"

"You're very angry Scott. I worry about your judgment when you're like this."

"I'm not angry Professor, I just have some things on my mind and having Jean thinking she can nose in on my thoughts anytime she wants is annoying and not to mention rude."

"You're right about that Scott and I will mention to her that exact fact but I feel like whatever is on your mind needs to be vented. Whatever you say to me stays between us but I fear your actions if you keep this all to yourself any longer."

"You think I don't know that!" Scott said standing up and pacing the Professor's office. "I'm bouncing off the walls the last few weeks. I have to be careful what I think and where I think it. I can't talk to anybody about what's going on in my head so I exercise and stay in my room most times. I spend half my time spying and the other half wishing I hadn't."

"Are you going to act on your feelings for Rogue or keep them bottled up?"

Scott stopped pacing and looked up at the Professor. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more scared. And if the Professor knew, did Jean know too?

"She doesn't know, Scott. Your mind has slipped very few times and because I, like Jean, have been concerned for you, I pried a bit further than her powers allow her to."

"I don't know where it came from. One day I just noticed how pretty she was and how good she smelled and she touched me. Her hands are so soft. She has the prettiest laugh. For someone so cut off, her laugh is feminine and soft and when she's with him she's always laughing and smiling. I hate him for making her smile and yet I'm glad that somebody does." Scott looked at Professor Xavier and slumped to the floor. "I hate feeling like this. I don't want to hurt Jean but this is wearing me out."

Xavier looked at Scott from across the room with a sympathetic expression. He had never had to deal with such complex emotions but he could practically feel his emotional turbulence and he moved his chair closer. He put a hand on his shoulder and just tapped at it a few times.

"Do you feel a bit better now?"

"Strangely enough, yes," Scott said relief overcoming his facial features.

"That's why there are so many people in the world Scott. Human beings are not islands, we are intended to be social and share with each other."

"Who was I gonna tell? Kitty and Kurt would want to hook us up or at least rat me out and I'm ninety percent positive that Kitty has already noticed and ratted me out to anyone who would listen. Jean and Annalis are out of the question and everybody else is either too young or old enough to laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you Scott. And I think the one person who would have listened would have been Logan. I think he has prior experience in this area."

"Hadn't thought of him as an option."

"Why not?" Xavier inquired.

"He doesn't come across as being the sympathetic ear type."

"I think he would have been but seeing as at this point we are talking, is there anything else I can doto help at this point?"

"I need to keep Jean out of my head while I figure this out."

"That I can help with and I am sorry for taking my own liberties."

"Actually Professor, thanks. Maybe you can tell me what to do?"

"That I cannot Scott but I think if you give it just a bit more time, it will work itself out."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks to everybody who's been reviewing. Sorry for not updating sooner….you know, life. Got 2 updates for you today. Special thanks to x-menobsessed26, nakala, kana117, Ryromaniac and others for their great reviews. Don't forget to review after reading, love hearing what you think!

The Professor was able to help him out where Jean was concerned and having the opportunity to talk to somebody was actually a lot more helpful than he thought it would be. He was actually surprised at some of the insights the Professor had about why he was having these feelings.

He walked around the grounds at the Xavier Institute marveling at how lucky he was to live and learn here. He remembered when he wasn't quite so happy or grateful and smiled at what a difference a few years made.

"Hey Scott," he heard as an arm slid through his. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Hey Annalis," he tried to choke out nonchalantly.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you just took me by surprise is all," he said covering her hand with his own.

"You've been wrapped up in yourself a lot lately. You need to de-stress, have some fun," she said to him.

"And you've been having way more than me," he said smiling at her touch and the sound of her voice. "I guess things are getting pretty serious between you and Brad?" He questioned.

"We do go out a lot, right." For the first time in weeks, Scott laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You sound like you're channeling Kitty. It's so unlike you but you're happy right?" Scott asked the question out of morbid curiosity but was happy when she beamed at him.

"Extremely."

"Good."

"But you're not, and I'm not sure why but it bothers me." She wasn't sure why she was so concerned with his happiness. Probably had a lot to do with the crush she used to have Scott. She cared about him and regardless of everything; he'd always been nice to her.

When she thought about it, everything had been confusing at the beginning and Scott was the first person to give her chance. She was beyond grateful and now things were so different. She was part of a family and she loved that feeling. Even the rift between her and Jean had become amicable until recently. She wasn't sure what was going on with Jean but her own happiness made it easier for her to ignore it.

She loved the time she spent with Brad but she missed time around the house; watching as everyone went about their lives. It was liberating and odd to miss it and yet be one of them with some semblance of a life to live.

"What's going on with you and Jean? You've been sniping at her and you guys haven't spent any time together the last few weeks."

"I've got things on my mind," he answered.

"For you to blow off Jean it must be another girl, which I can't believe."

"But it's true," he just barely made audible.

Annalis stopped which in turn forced him to stop. She looked him in his face and scanned it. It was the first time in a while that she had. He looked different, stressed. She looked into his eyes, there was a sadness she'd never seen before.

"You're serious."

"As a heart attack. It just happened and I can't do anything about it."

"Why not? She'd be dumb as dirt not to give you a chance. You're the nicest, most sweetest, and don't get a big head here but handsomest guy I know."

"Better looking than Mr. So-Hot Brad?"

"Weeellll..."

Scott laughed and Annalis smiled at him. She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture and he acted without realizing what he was doing. He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss and such a simple moment that when she pulled away for the first time in weeks he didn't have that weight on him.

"Scott…"

"I wish I could say I'm sorry and mean it but I can't."

"Please don't do this."

"Then slap me, hit me or purposely touch me to take my memories and you'll see everything."

"Scott, please," she practically begged of him.

Instead of complying with her request for him to stop her knowledge of his feelings, he closed the small space between them and pressed his lips to hers again. He begged for entry to her mouth and felt the sweet surrender when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Annalis wasn't sure how to move or where she would go. Her mind was racing and she was reminding herself that she liked Brad but there was that small part of her that was screaming, jumping and doing a victory dance and telling her to shut up and go with the flow. She gave in to the kiss and wound her arms around Scott's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** So I'm trying to wrap up what I originally thought would be a lot shorter but once I started building this story it took on a life of its own.

Jean had seen them talking when she looked through the upstairs window. She had seen Annalis place her hand on Scott's arm and began seething. _How dare she touch him! _She watched as Scott moved in and kissed her and she was ready to kill them both. How could he do this to her? How could he betray her like this? 'Scott,' she let out inaudibly. She couldn't tear herself away and looking at them as they broke apart, spoke and kissed again made her want to be sick.

She screamed out the window. "Scott, you jerk!"

It didn't appear that he'd heard her because they continued kissing and Annalis wound her arms around Scott's neck. She ran toward her room with tears in her eyes when she bumped into a rarely solid Kitty.

"Jean, what's the matter?" She asked her.

"You're to blame for this! It's all your stupid fault." She pushed Kitty than ran to her room, slamming the door shut. She threw herself onto her bed and cried.

Kitty went downstairs and to the Professor's office. She didn't know what Jean was talking about but there was no way she was getting away with just pushing her like that, especially when she hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Professor," she said as she stepped into his office. "Jean is going crazy."

Professor Charles Xavier's heart broke for his student and yet he had heard Kitty's ranting on her way down. If she had fumed any more, she'd have left scorch marks in her path.

"I know what was done Kitty and you're right, Jean had no right to push or yell at you but she's hurting right now and just needed a place to direct her anger. You weren't hurt and Jean will apologize."

He had never turned to face the young phaser, rather, he was, like Jean, a bit taken at the sight of Scott and Annalis in an embrace. Since he'd met Scott Summers the boy had been plagued with feelings of abandonment, guilt at the separation of he and his brother and a longing for normalcy. Though he'd explained to his young charge that nothing would fill the loss of his parents, it had appeared that the connection he had developed with Jean had greatly lessened his pain. Finding his brother and reconnecting them had also seemed to help heal his psyche but the angst and confusion that usually encompassed him appeared to be gone at this moment. It was the first **real** peace he had known the boy to have since he'd met him years ago.

"But Professor!"

"Kitty, Jean is dealing with something very difficult right now and her actions, though harsh, were not harmful."

"This is why she keeps doing this stuff, you never do anything. She took Annalis's homework getting her in trouble; she makes Scott look like a fool in front of everybody and..."

He cut her off. "How?"

"She's like hanging on Scott's arm and then that basketball jerk is all like 'looking good Grey' or 'I could slam dunk those curves' and she gets all girly and giggles or does the 'back at ya Matthews' and she does it the hallway or cafeteria where everybody's watching; it's cruel."

"Indeed. I am sorry for making it seem as if I disregarded your feelings in favor of Jean's. I will be mindful not to let it happen again."

"And I'm sorry for being maybe a tadbit melodramatic."

"It's quite alright. You were defending your friends." As she left, he looked out the window to see what Jean had, Scott and Annalis still engaged in their embrace. He reluctantly sent a telepathic request for them both to meet him in his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies….so sorry to make you wait so long for what is ultimately a very short interlude in the story that I have been laying out for you.

Special thanks to everyone who has been sticking out with me and I will be be bringing it to a close within the next few weeks but I will give you one more post by the end of this week to make up for it being so short.

Don't forget to review (flames accepted with the utmost humility)….enjoy

They couldn't seem to get enough of the kiss when the Professor's voice broke into their thoughts; _'I need to see the both of you immediately'_ they heard before stepping apart. Scott took her hand as they walked toward the house and directly to the Professor's office. They ran into Kitty who was on her way out. She noticed their clasped hands and her eyes widened but she failed to comment. She ran upstairs where she contemplated her next move and saw Jean skulking by the Professor's office.

Jean couldn't stop crying. She'd never been this much of a girl. How could this hurt so much? How could Scott do this to her? If he'd wanted to break up he could have told her. And Annalis, they were supposed to be friends...

The Professor looked at them, hands clasped. He felt the peace that seemed to blanket them both. He hated the idea of chastising them but their public display was going to cause a great deal of issues if not dealt with appropriately.

"At this point, I know you're both aware that Jean saw you."

"Professor..." Scott started.

"There's no need to apologize Scott you both just need to realize that if you choose this path that other people are involved and will get hurt so please be prepared."

"We didn't..." Annalis began before, like Scott being cut off by the Professor.

"If you're sure this is the path you want to take then don't apologize just be ready to deal with the fall out and hurt feelings. I will give you both sometime in here alone."

Xavier looked at his students before maneuvering himself out of the room. He closed the door, sealing it from sound and telepathy, giving them the ultimate privacy knowing the Jean was sulking just beyond the doors hoping to hear them both have it.


	8. Chapter 8

And your 2nd update for this week as promised…..we get closer to the end and now it's gonna get gooood!

They looked at each other, holding hands, silent for a while. As Scott moved closer to kiss her, Annalis pulled back.

"No Scott, the Professor is right. I really like Brad and I don't want to hurt him if in a few weeks the novelty will be over and you'll go back together with Jean. He's the only boy I've liked in a long time."

"Except for me," Scott said his head cocked to the side looking at her face. He watched her blush and nod in agreement. "And it didn't hurt that he liked you back." She smiled at him, unsure of her own voice. "Please say something. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she said in a whisper. "I always wanted this but then I met Brad and it didn't matter as much, I just didn't expect you to kiss me and then you did and..."

"And now you're as confused as I am."

"Yeah."

"I do like you. I don't know how or why it happened but one day, I saw you talking to Brad and I watched him flirt with you and you were flirting back with him and I just..."

"Omigod, Kitty was telling the truth, you were watching us!"

"I couldn't help it! All of a sudden something came over me and I couldn't take my eyes of the both of you...it made me feel sick to my stomach and I wanted to punch Mr. So Hot Brad Johnson in his smirking face. And then he tucked that long piece of your bangs behind your ear and I was done for."

"Done for?" Annalis asked confused.

"From that moment all I could think about was you and every time Jean came around it was damn near impossible to blank my mind."

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this," Annalis said. "Maybe we should be okay acknowledging that we care for each other but not get involved. She knows now and it has taken so long for us to be civil to each other..."

"She hasn't been very civil lately has she?"

"Maybe she knew, you know, read your mind."

"Maybe but it doesn't give her the right to treat either of us the way she has been. Even before now, that business with Duncan Matthews has been pissing me off..."

**MEANWHILE...**

"I can't hear a thing! They've been in there for almost a half hour and I can't tap into either of them and I can't hear anything! Ugh!"

"That's because it's none of your business, Jean."

"Kitty, you scared me." Jean said whipping around to see the younger X-Man.

"I would like to NOT say the same about you but lately you've been UBER scary!"

"Jean," she heard the Professor call, "I'd like to see you right now in the solarium."

"But Professor," she interjected.

"Now Jean."

She expelled an angry breath and stomped toward the solarium, looking back intermittently at the closed door trying to tap into either of them. She opened the door to the solarium to see the Professor looking out the window at the spot where Scott and Annalis once stood. She could feel her anger brimming.

"Close the door," he said to her without turning around.

Jean entered, closing the door as instructed, and sat down in the closest chair. She was still trying to tap into Scott's thoughts when the Professor broke into her thoughts verbally and mentally.

"You can stop trying to read either Scott or Annalis' mind, I have cloaked them."

"I'm not..."

"Do not lie to me Jean. Now usually I would not get involved in these matters but your behavior has been unacceptable. I do understand your hurt feelings but taking it out on those in this home or trying to retaliate on either of them..."

"But Professor," Jean interrupted. "It's not..."

"As I am led to understand, from more than one source, Scott has had to endure your flirtations with one of your classmates so if he has decided to move forward with someone else, my only issue with him is to be honest with his feelings with you and I said as much before leaving them to speak alone."

"He had no right..."

"To do what Jean, kiss her or ignore you. You pushed Kitty earlier today and did not apologize. You have been short with Kurt and Evan. Other members of this household have kept their abuse to themselves but not their thoughts of you. You seem to believe that your permanent place in any vehicle is what Kurt refers to as 'shotgun'. You are a student here. You may be more powerful than most of them but it entitles you to nothing. You want the respect of your friends, then maybe you should try earning it."

"But Professor he wouldn't talk to me."

"I am not sure why but it does not give you the right to invade his thoughts at will. It is rude and disrespectful."

"But..."

"I do not want to hear any more excuses. Please leave Scott and Annalis to their conversation and do not abuse anyone else, physically or otherwise. You may go."

"But Professor..."

"Frankly Jean, I'm not sure what you could say right now to change the fact that I'm very disappointed in your behavior."

"So this is just about me...what about them! They've been sneaking around doing whatever and they're both supposed to be seeing other people..."

"THAT, young lady is an outright lie. Your feelings are hurt and for that alone my heart is heavy for you but I talked to other members of this household, as I mentioned before, excluding Scott and Annalis, and YOU brought this on yourself. I do not care to even have anything to do with this mess but your careless disregard for others has made it necessary. Let us be very clear on the following: You will never raise your voice to me or any other staff member here or at school again, yes, I heard about that too. Principal Darkholme was more than happy to call. You will stop your abuse of your housemates immediately and you will give Scott and Annalis time and space." Xavier once again began his retreat from the Solarium. He turned briefly to address Jean with a final thought.

"And should you even step one toe out of line, I will have you packed and delivered to your parents by day's end, are we clear?"

Jean hung her head in abject humiliation and hurt. She turned and looked at the spot where her heart had broken and the tears began to fall again.

"Are we clear Jean?"

"Crystal Professor."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** So we are coming close to the end…..one or two more chapters…..hope everybody's been enjoying (remember to write a review or flame _whatever floats your boat_)….a little short but definitely a nice addition…Happy reading!

Saying she was pissed was an understatement. How dare the Professor put this all on her! That little boyfriend stealer was behind all this and she couldn't do anything about it or she'd get kicked out! It wasn't really Scott's fault; he was being manipulated by her. She began clenching her fists to the point that her hands began bleeding.

"Hey Red," Logan said walking in the room. "We're gonna...why do I smell blood?"

He saw the drips coming from her hands..."You're bleeding!"

She just seemed to be out of it. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Jean!" When he was still getting no response at his third call, he picked her up in his arms taking her to the infirmary.

"What is wrong with her?" Storm asked helping him lay her down.

"I don't know. She was in the solarium, zoned out and her hands are bleeding." Storm opened her hands to see the self-inflicted wounds. She immediately went for the antibiotics and band-aids to clean and cover her wounds. When she was done, she left Jean in Logan's care.

"I know you can hear me Jean, what's going on?"

"That little bitch!" Jean said sitting up. "And I was nice to her; I can't believe I was nice to her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That interloper that you brought into this house! I blame her but I should be blaming you!" She screamed as she jumped off the examination table.

"You brought her here! This is all your fault!"

"What exactly am I being blamed for?" Logan asked utterly confused.

"You brought her here! This is all your fault!" She repeated looking as if she were about to stamp her foot in protest.

"Do you hear yourself right now Jean?" Logan asked her. He watched her mannerism as her face pouted and began turning red, her fists clenched and she looked at him. She looked like a child pitching a temper tantrum. The thought of it made him laugh.

"This is not funny," she said through clenched teeth which only made him laugh more. And then she did it, she stomped her right foot in frustration and Logan couldn't hold it in. "Stop it right now."

He couldn't stop the laugh that swelled up from his toes and seem to get stronger as released and before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face in pure joy.

Jean raised him off the ground and tried to slam him against a wall but Logan broke free, rushing her as he hit ground.

"You're playing with the wrong one, little girl. You might be strong but I'm stronger, you might be tough but I'm tougher, I will not tolerate the crap you did to Storm. I will put you over my knee and spank you like the child you're behaving like."

"She's always been jealous of me," she said randomly.

"Right." Logan chuckled as he left the room. He ran into Storm on his way down the hall.

"Jean's in there freakin' out, steer clear."

"We must do something Logan. She could be a danger. Remember what Xavier said."

"Yeah, but he would send her home."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"She thought she could take me."

"Logan, you did not hurt the child?"

"Gimme a little credit wouldya? I scared her a little but she's gone. Professor should probably send her home for a while for her own good."

"Then we should speak to him at once," Storm said taking hold of Logan's arm and dragging him in the direction of Professor Xavier's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** So this will be the final chapter of CRUSH ON YOU. I truly hoped you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. If you liked this then try some of my other stories. Bonne lecture!

"I can hear your concerns Ororo," Professor Xavier said as she and Logan entered his office.

"I worry for the safety of the other students Professor; she attacked Logan and appears to be fixated on Annalis."

"And you Logan," the Professor said turning to give the feral X-Man his attention, "do you agree with Ororo's concerns?"

"You know that I'm the last person to judge behavior Charles but I think it might be best that she gets some time away from here. She attacked me and started just going off. It's like she just snapped."

"Well if you both feel this way it might be best to give her some time away from the situation," Xavier mused aloud as he tried to find her in the house. His mind reached out to all its inhabitants except the two he had secluded. When he finally found Jean, in the Danger Room, all he could sense from her was anger, frustration and grief.

He could understand her pain, having been there himself in his youth, but he couldn't condone her constant attacks against other members of the household. Besides, if you considered the power within her, it was probably best to get her some distance for a while.

Rather than mentally contacting her, Xavier used the intercom system.

"Jean, can I see you in my office?"

"Right now Professor?" She asked a little out of breath.

"Yes please," Professor Xavier said keeping his tone level.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," she said leaning against a wall in the Danger Room.

"Well I would like to see you now please, in my office, immediately."

**MEANWHILE...**

"Well," they both began speaking in unison.

"You go first," Scott said to Annalis.

"I really like you," she said with a wistful expression..."

"But," Scott interrupted, "your face is so demonstrating a but."

"I guess its good you no longer find me attractive then," Annalis said as straight-faced as she could.

"What!" Scott said ready to lose his mind and then he gave her, what she thought, was the cutest smirk. "You're a barrel of laughs Annalis."

"I just wanted that smile to be for just me one more time."

"So you've made your choice then?"

"I think it's what's best for everybody. She's been going crazy at the IDEA of there being a you and anybody else. She saw us kiss and freaked. It would be too hard for us to build anything without putting everybody at the mercy of her wretched temper." Annalis turned away from him and stood up. She looked out the window hoping she really was making the right decision.

"So you're willing to give up on an "us" to for the sake of everyone in the house."

"Besides, you just have a massive crush on me and it will go away and you'll want her back," Annalis said her back to him.

She took a deep breath as she felt him come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She made an audible sigh. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face and the comfortable weight of him on her shoulder. It felt like forever before he stood straight and turned her to face him. Scott leaned in and kissed her. She responded to the sweet kiss by putting her hand on the side of his face.

"Between me and you, you're probably right but you're a way better kisser."

Scott kissed Annalis again, reveling and memorizing the taste of her mouth. His hands begged to roam her lithe frame but his mind said no. He allowed himself to really smell her and enjoy the moment. She moaned softly into his mouth and he stopped. Pulling away was hard but it needed to be done. If not now, he'd never want to.

"I'm choosing to respect your decision," Scott said, "but I don't have to like it."

He took her hand and helped her up, walking them both to the doors, opening them. He gave her hand a squeeze and let go.

"Just so you know Scott, I have a crush on you too," Annalis said walking in the opposite direction.

He turned at her words and watched her walk away. He saw Jean coming in his direction and flew out of the house to clear his head.

"You called Professor," Jean said walking into his office.

"I did."

"Is something wrong?"

"I was clear with you wasn't I Jean, about your behavior and the consequences."

"Yes," she answered looking away and out the window. She saw Scott as he passed the large window, alone. She began to feel lighter. She tried connecting with him and was shut out. There was nothing, like a void. She couldn't hear his thoughts or feel his feelings, her spirit fell once more.

"JEAN!"

"What!"

"Please pack your things. Your parents have been called and are on their way to pick you up. I have explained that in a month's time I will look in on you and see if you are ready to rejoin us."

"Professor..."

"There is no amount of explaining or begging that can save you Jean. You attacked a teacher and your behavior does not appear to be getting any better. You did not hear a word I was saying to you because you were focused on a task that I had previously asked you NOT to do. Go pack!"

"But Professor…"

In a manner that was unbecoming to him, Professor Xavier removed himself from his student's presence in anger and disappointment and Jean watched as he left followed by Logan and Storm.

"You told on me?" she asked Logan as they walked passed her.

"It was for your own good Red," he said as he walked away.


End file.
